My Own Little Fairy Tale
by Kou Usagi
Summary: What happens when Usagi gets lost in a new world and falls in love with a Seiya, but Seiya doesn't love her? ~*Seiya/Usagi Fan Fic*~ *Chapter 2 Is Up!*
1. Default Chapter

My Own Little Fairy Tale

BY KOU USAGI

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One-Journey To A New World

Usagi Tsukino slumped home after a tiring day at school. It wasn't fair! The day Seiya and his brothers decide to come back she had to school! She had the whole day planned out for them, but nooooo; her teachers had to give her homework! Blasted teachers! Usagi was sleepy and wanted the day to end, her eyes were half way closed and the scenery was turning into a blur, but she kept walking, she couldn't stop could she? Usagi walked on and on and found herself in a fog. "Oh nani? How am I supposed to walk home now? I guess I just sit on this rock and wait until it clears." Usagi sat down on the cold rock and waited. She didn't like the fog at all, she felt like she was all alone and the feeling was not nice, not at all. It was about ten minutes after the fog had come upon her and showed no signs of moving on until she heard the soft CLUMP CLUMP on the dirt ground. Usagi stood up and awaited the person who would soon be joining her in the fog.

The CLUMP CLUMP seemed to be getting distant and the fog began to let up and Usagi found herself in a deserted place. "Nani? Where am I?" Usagi asked no one particular and began to walk around a little bit. "Last time I checked I was in Tokyo. Oh! I got lost didn't I?" Usagi groaned and kneeled down on the ground with her head in her hands. She didn't like it; she didn't know where she was or when she was going to go home, or how she got to where she was. She looked to the horizon and tried to get a better look at her surroundings. There wasn't any plant life around, any trees, cactuses, and no flowers, even weeds! It was just plain sandy dirt and a trail. "Should I? Follow it?" Usagi asked staring hard at the dirt trail, she had a fifty fifty chance of either getting lost or finding her way home. She decided to take a chance and follow it. She hadn't even taken a few steps on the trail when she heard the soft clump clump on the dirt ground again. She froze when she saw a brown horse slowly walking towards her. Obviously it wasn't wild since a man was riding on it's back. Usagi strained her eyes to get a good look at the man. He seemed to be only one year older than her and was wearing a medival time knights suit which she thought looked cool. The horse came towards her more and she could with out a doubt recognize to owner of the horse. Seiya Kou.

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review please! I know it's short but the other chapters won't, I promise! I'm really starting to like this story so I hope you all review. Ta ta and happy holidays everyone!!!

~Kou Usagi


	2. A New World

****

My Own Little Fairy Tale

BY KOU USAGI

DISCLAIMER: LALALALA! I don't own Sailor Moon! So nyah!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two: A Whole New World

__

Seiya? Usagi asked herself. Maybe he could tell her where she was! She ran as fast as she could calling out Seiya's name, kicking up small dust clouds of sand. "SEIYA!" The man on the horse refused to answer no matter how much she called him. So she called him again, a bit louder this time. The man still didn't stop, although the horse began to slow down as Usagi neared. Finally Usagi reached the horseman and the horse had no choice but to stop. The man on the horse looked down at her with curious eyes. "Yes miss?" He asked. Usagi looked into his eyes. "Seiya, what's with all of this 'miss' stuff, and where are we? And why are you dressed like that?" "Seiya? I'm sorry miss but I do not know of a Seiya. Are you lost?" Usagi began to get annoyed by Seiya's foolishness. "Seiya stop it. I'm serous where are we?" The man on the horse just blinked at her. "Seiya?" Usagi asked in a small voice. The man on the horse jumped down and did a quick bow. "Miss, I'm sorry but I do not recall anyone by the name of Seiya, my name is Takehito and if you're lost I'll do my best to help you." Usagi stared at him for a while not believing what had just met her ears. _Takehito? Not Seiya? Oh I get it; Seiya is playing a joke on me. All of this is a joke, were probably at some kind of beach or something. He just wanted to play a 'Welcome Back Prank' on me today. Well I'm not going to fall for it mister!_

"Okay Seiya, you got me, I was really scared for a minute demo now can we go home? I have to be home soon. "I'm sorry miss but as I told you before I know not of this 'Seiya' you speak of. You seem lost, are you? Tell me where are you from." "Tokyo…" Usagi said in a small whisper, she wasn't quite sure of herself anymore. "Sorry." Said Takehito. "Tokyo." The blonde repeated this time a little louder. "Tokyo? My dear are you sure. I've never heard of it." Takehito said with a few question marks buzzing over his head. "Tokyo, you know in the country on Japan…in the continent of Asia…on the planet Earth!" Usagi said while he shook his head to Asia, Japan, and Tokyo. "Well I do hope I know where Earth is seeing how we are on it." "Demo you have never heard of Japan?" "No." "Then…then where are we?  
Usagi asked a little afraid of the answer. 

"Yulten."

"Yulten?"

"Hai, it's a small dessert where usually no one survives, you are lucky that I found you."

"Tell me…are we in America?"

"America?"

Usagi sweatdropped, he hadn't heard of America either? What was going on, and where on Earth was Yulten? "What Sea are we by?" Usagi asked.

"The Kolisha."

"That what?" Usagi asked surprised.

"The Kolisha, you must really be lost."

"Hai I guess I am. Hungry, thirsty, tired, and lost…I just was to go home!" Usagi began to wail as Takehito sweatdropped. He had never met a girl like Usagi in his life.

"Excuse me miss but if you need to rest and eat then I could take to back to my hometown-oh I'm sorry, I never did catch you name."

"Tsukino Usagi, demo you can just call me Usagi."

"Yes."

"Where is your hometown? Is it as dry as this?"

"No, Bronin is not a dessert or anything like it, quite the contrary. Come on I'll help you onto Enchanted." Takehito said as he lifted her up and placed on her on his horse. Usagi sat on the horse a little unsure, what if the horse just took off when Takehito wasn't on, what if the horse tried to knock her off, or what if they went to fast, but also what if they got to Bronin? Usagi wasn't quite sure how much she could trust this man since she just met him. For all she knew he could be crazy. _I must be Alice in Wonderland! A strange man confusing me, next thing you know a white rabbit will be running…past…me. _Usagi's eyes widened when she saw a dusty brown rabbit race towards the horizon, Usagi began to laugh a little…then she fell of the horse. Takehito caught her just before she hit the ground and Usagi began to blush. _Is that guy really saying that he isn't Seiya? He has Seiya's looks, hair, eyes, smile, charm…everything about him reminds me about Seiya and don't remember him ever telling me that he has a twin brother. He has to be Seiya, he just has to. I want to…I want to be with Seiya. _Before Usagi knew it she was sobbing in Takehito's shirt, all Takehito could do was comfort her, but it would do him a lot better if he knew what she was crying about. "Usagi…what's the matter?" "Seiya." Was all Usagi could squeak out. Then Takehito understood. "This Seiya, he was your boyfriend no?" Usagi immediately looked him in the eye and blushed. "N-no, Seiya was my best friend, my boyfriend doesn't…my boyfriend doesn't talk to me anymore for some reason. That's why I need to be with Seiya, so that I could get all of this off my mind and just have fun." "Sounds to me like you love him and you run to him about your problems." Takehito said stroking her hair. Usagi stood up and stared at him. "Well I don't, now can we just go.  
She asked angrily. Takehito sighed and nodded and helped her back onto the brown horse. While Usagi held onto Takehito she couldn't get one person off her mind. _Seiya…_

The scenery began to change the farther north they got. From a dessert it was transported into a beautiful land full of springs and wild plants. It was nothing compared to Yulten. "Are we in Bronin yet?" "No, but were probably less than a mile a way." Usagi groaned the ride was getting tiring, the sound of the horses hooves hitting the grass kicking some up and the movement of the horse was most uncomfortable too. "Ugh! Just remind me never to ride a horse again." Usagi said to in whisper. Soon Usagi began to see dairy cattle and little children playing tag and other games. They had to be close to the village. All of the children stopped playing their game and stared at Usagi; this made her feel pretty uncomfortable. _It must be the way I'm dressed. _Usagi told herself while looking down at her school uniform. "Say Takehito, what year is it?" "It's the year of the reign of King Yumi." Takehito told her while still looking forward. Usagi sweatdropped. "Okay…that wasn't quite the answer I was looking for…tell me is there a phone around here where I can call my family?" "A phone? What is a foam?" 

Usagi nearly fell off of the horse. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE PHONE HASN'T BEEN INVENTED YET?" She yelled into his ear. "What…what about a T.V, everyone has a T.V right? I need to watch my anime! For the love of God tell me there is a T.V in this village!" "T.V?" Usagi screamed. "So there is no phone and no T.V? Did I like go back in time or something?" Usagi asked to no one particular, Usagi sighed and looked forward and saw a tall fence with an opening. "So, are we here?" Usagi asked hoping the answer would be 'yes'. "Yes, this is Bronin." 

****

To Be Continued….

~*~

Hiya! Don't worry is 100% Seiya and Usagi and no one else. Come on, when was the last time I wrote and fic about someone other than Seiya and Usagi? I rest my case. Okay please review and I'll see you all next month. Yes I know 'next month?' I have a very busy life now; I have school, baby-sitting, soccer, T.V…. Okay whatever. Happy New Year and I'll see you all then! Buh bye!

~Kou Usagi 


End file.
